Sushimi
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! Sushimi is Emperor Lethandral's adviser. While he is slightly crazy and loves sushi, he has a great mind and is always devising schemes. History Early Life: Sushimi was added into the game Prime Empire' ''in the 4.20 patch notes as Lethandral's adviser. Someone had the idea for a sushi-themed character to be added into the game. At first, Sushimi was laughed at for his stupid look, slight craziness and his love for sushi. Even the players started a meme online called 'Stupid Sushimi'. But as time went on, players found it hard to defeat him as he became a part of Emperor Lethandral's final boss fight, and Lethandral's Army found out he was good at fighting and thinking of battle strategies. In no time at all, Sushimi earned the respect he deserved, in the digital '''and the real world. Late Life: Sushimi was one of the masterminds who had the plan for Emperor Lethandral, the Lethandral's Army and the Rat Legion to escape into the real world. When the ninja confronted Lethandral, one of the minor enemies they had to face was Sushimi himself. Sushimi lead a battalion of 'Red Visors' against the ninja. When the ninja tried to erase Emperor Lethandral from existence, they failed, allowing him to bring his forces to Ninjago. While Emperor Lethandral ruled Ninjago City, Sushimi stayed with him in the newly built Empire Temple of Madness. A few weeks later, Jay discovered his Forbidden Lightning Powers, erased Lethandral from existence with them and destroyed the Lethandral's Army and the Rat legion. Their current whereabouts are most likely in the Departed Realm. Personality Sushimi is a slightly crazy person who loves sushi. His craziness comes as an advantage and disadvantage. When he runs into battle, he is always screaming and slashing everything and anything in his way, he even accidentally attacked a soldier once; when he is just staying in the Empire Temple of Madness, he will randomly scream and say words in an unusual, funny and weird way. Oddly enough, Sushimi also has a great and cunning mind. Once, a player fell into one of Sushimi's cunning schemes and even rage-quit the game. Appearance Sushimi wears a red beanie-like hat with a yellow strip around it. He has a white double-pauldron which can hold two katana swords. He wears a white undershirt, white pants with a yellow strap. His skin is red and he always has ketchup and mustard stains on his clothes. Weapons Sushimi has a unique weapon among the Lethandral's Army: meat-cleavers. These weapons are super strong and can beat even the most skilled fighters. Sushimi also utilizes the respective red katana swords. Trivia * His name appears to be a mix of "sushi" and "sashimi." * He is the sixth adviser of an emperor/king/leader, the other being: ** Skales, who was Pythor's trustiest man while he was the Snake King ** Clouse, Chen's adviser and schemed the whole plan for the Anacondrai cultists to become real Anacondrai ** Harumi, who became Lord Garmadon's 'Daughter of Darkness' while he ruled New Ninjago City and was called 'Emperor Garmadon' ** Char, which was Aspheera's humble servant ** Vex, who tricked Zane into believing he was the Ice Emperor and Vex was his trusty adviser Category:Characters Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Characters Category:Villains Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Villains Category:Fan Characters __FORCETOC__ Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Villains Category:Imperialian